


Hathor's Retreat

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Goa'uld, Revenge, Villains, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathor retreats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hathor's Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "19- SG1, Hathor, revenge"

She stalked into the room they called "gateroom" and quickly found the crude devices they used to control the chappa'ai. Not wanting to stay too long, she quickly searched her mind for a more suitable planet.

It was highly unlikely that Apophis had not destroyed her temple when Ra was killed, so she would need to find another place to rule. Thinking quickly, she remembered an outpost that Ra had all but abandoned long before trapping her on the Tau'ri home planet. It would do, until she could procure something better.

Tapping in the symbols, she glanced again at the unconscious Tau'ri. She would return to this world some day, and make them pay for her humiliation. Hathor was a queen - the first queen - and she was not to be taken lightly.

The chappa'ai burst into life, and she quickly approached it. She had to retreat, for now, but she would return one day, and then she would make them sorry they had not worshiped her. Especially the so called "SG-1."


End file.
